One Shots Diabolik lovers x tú
by KyaryKagamine
Summary: One-Shots del anime-manga-videojuego Diabolik Lovers en ESPAÑOL. En este se encuentran los Sakamakis y Mukamis x lectora. No se relacionan las historias y son totalmente diferentes. Algunos datos son sacados de el propio DL.
1. Introducción

Hola, bueenass :D Me llamo KyaryKagamine y este es mi segundo fanfic. Se va a componer de One-Shots (Por así decirlo...historias de un solo capítulo). Va a tratar de una chica TN (Tu Nombre) por cada uno de los integrantes del anime-videojuego-manga de Diabolik Lovers (no me pertenece).

Siento si el tema de DL es muy repetido en mi cuenta, voy a realizar un Fanfic en colaboración con MoKaori que también será de este mismo tema. Sin embargo, pronto (cuando acabe los que tengo pendientes), realizaré de animes como Noragami, Uta no Prince Sama, Free!, Pokemon etc...

Esto es todo :D Espero que os guste!


	2. Ayato

**Bienvenidos a mi primer ONE-SHOT que odio como me quedó! Pero bueno, ya que lo tengo terminado, he decidido subirlo. Espero que al menos vosotros no me queráis pegar psicológicamente xD**

 _ **Ayato x Lectora**_

En este ONE-SHOT la protagonista es un poco débil porque quería probar a hacerlo con la actitud de esta manera. Tranquilidad, si no te gusta que sea así, pronto haré otro cambiando totalmente la personalidad ;) Por cierto, le sigue llamando a la protagonista Chichinashi

TN: Tu Nombre

Estaba dando vueltas en la cama buscando una buena posición. Sin embargo, no me sentía a gusto. Algo me incomodaba desde hace un rato. Opté por levantarme y desayunar pues no podía dormir más. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con el mismo vampiro que siempre me molestaba, Ayato. Estaba durmiendo en una esquina de mi cama, se había quedado durmiendo por alguna extraña razón. Me incorporé y me quedé mirándole. Nunca me había dicho nada agradable, realmente, solo le interesaba mi sangre. No sabía si despertarlo pues posiblemente se pondría enfadado a gritarme. Por alguna extraña razón me acerqué a él para tocarle el pelo, tenía la mano muy cerca hasta que su voz me interrumpió separándome al instante y alejándome.

-Oi! Chichinashi! – se veía molesto, ¿qué había hecho esta vez?

-Ayato! Buenos días – le dirigí mi sonrisa de siempre

-No serán buenos si no le ofreces a Ore-sama tu sangre – me miró el cuello colocándose detrás de mí

-Ayato! No lo hagas! – le grité y me resistí, pero era demasiado tarde

\- No te muevas TN o será peor – hincó sus colmillos en mí – …duele…

Por fin acabó con mi cuello y yo caí hacia atrás sobre él

-TN! ¿Qué crees que haces? No te he dado permiso para descansar – no lo iba a negar, no odiaba la actitud de Ayato, era un testarudo y era muy posesivo, pero algo de mi interior, me decía que no me alejara de él

-Perdón Ayato – kun… Mi anemia está aumentando y me siento muy cansada – también debía decir que yo siempre me comportaba realmente bien con Ayato esperando que me quedara algo de esperanza para poder continuar por siempre con él, pero nunca encontraba la manera de estar con él, eso nunca llegaría.

-Llámame Ore-sama! Y…vamos a la cocina a por zumo de arándanos, te vendrá bien -giró la cabeza, en dirección a la puerta

-S.sí Ore-Sama – por una vez… ¿él se había preocupado por mí?

Bajamos las escaleras pero yo estaba tan cansada que en un escalón tropecé, sentí como poco a poco iba cayendo hasta que sentí que alguien tiraba con mi brazo de mi hacia él, por supuesto, Ayato.

-EH! TN! Ten más cuidado, si mueres no podrás alimentarme! – Se veía enfadado aunque un poco asustado quizás. Me quedé callada hasta el trayecto a la cocina. Allí aún sin hablar, me bebí todo el contenido del pequeño zumo y miré a Ayato que estaba impaciente.

-Ne, TN, ¿crees que podrás hacerme unos takoyakis? –me miraba atento e hiperactivo, dando pequeños saltos desde su silla. Mientras, yo me sonrojaba dirigiéndome a la nevera para coger los ingredientes necesarios.

-Por supuesto, Ayato – se me olvidó decir Ore-sama!

-Ah…bien TN – me seguía mirando sin apartar la mirada de lo que estaba cocinando. Menos mal que no se dio cuenta de que me faltó el Ore-sama. Terminé de cocinar y le extendí la bandeja. Comenzó a comer hasta que escupió un trozo y me miró molesto – Chichinashi! Está demasiado caliente!

-Eso no es mi culpa, espera un poco a que se enfríe y ya podrás comerlo

-SOPLA!

-¿Qué?

-Eres muy lenta TN! Realmente eres una inútil cuando quieres ¿no crees?

-Ayato-kun…no me digas eso

-Solamente sopla! Y dime Ore-sama ¿te queda claro?

-Ayato… ¿por qué me hablas siempre así? NO AGUANTO MÁS! – Salí corriendo con las lágrimas desbordándose por mis mejillas y tapándome para que nadie me viera en esas horribles condiciones. No creía que él pensara eso de mí. Llegué hasta el patio y ya cansada por la carrera, me detuve a respirar apoyándome sobre mis rodillas

-Oi, Chichinashi – me giré al oír esa voz que hace poco me había destrozado

-¿Qué? No me vengas a pedir perdón, estoy cansada de tus amenazas, insultos y menos precios hacia mí. Soy una presa, lo que quieras, pero no tienes por qué hacerme esto, ¿disfrutas con mi sufrimiento verdad? ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Te divierte ver como poco a poco sufro más verdad?- se quedó callado, sorprendido, mirándome sin hablar

-TN…No creo que aceptes mis disculpas…arg! Esto es vergonzoso, pero lo siento. Quiero que siempre que puedas me cocines los Takoyakis. Quiero toda tu atención en mí, quiero que solo pienses en Ore-sama. Pero, no sé cómo demostrarte... lo que muchas veces siento-Se sonrojo mirando hacia otro lado

-Ayato… ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-No sabía cómo decírtelo. Comprende que…soy un vampiro. Por favor Chichinashi! me da vergüenza hablar de esto – Oh dios! Se giró hacía mí! Ore-sama estaba sonrojado a más no poder!

-No te preocupes Ayato-kun – le abracé. Él me separó rápidamente con una cara fría. Yo me sorprendí y entristecí a la vez un poco. Cambió la cara a una más alegre y me dio un beso delicadamente en los labios. Se separó, pues no teníamos oxígeno – Arigato Ore-sama

-Nada. Ah, tengo mucha sed – me destapó el hombro – TN…

-Bueno, de vez en cuando no está tan mal ¿no? – sonrío – date prisa, antes de que me arrepienta, Ore-sama!

 **Y esto fue todo por el día de hoy. Espero que les gustara. ME GUSTAN LOS REVIEWS! BYEE :D**


	3. Raito

**Bienvenidos a este One-Shot de Raito! Espero que os guste!**

 **En este fanfic la protagonista tiene una actitud bastante fuerte, para protegerse a sí misma. No sabe aún que Raito es un vampiro. Raito es un poquito perver.**

 **TN: Tu Nombre**

 **TA: Tus Apellidos**

\- Bitch-chan…Bitch-chan...¡TN!

-Raito, cállate – eran las 8:30 ¿Qué quería este pervertido de mí? Aparte mi cara de su mirada, mirando a la ventana

-Nee Bitch-chan, nos vemos en la salida

-No, cállate

-¡Moouu! Bitch-chan, si no, te molestaré el resto del día – me giré viendo su sonrisa hacia mí

-Vale, pero cállate ahora ¿sí?

-Fufu~~ Hai…

Las clases pasaron como siempre, aburridas. Salí, hacia la puerta. No me había acordado de que Raito me había dicho que me esperara. Sentí su brazo agarrarme y salté un poco al sentirlo, estaba frío, demasiado. Me giré encontrándome con su cara, un poco más seria de lo normal.

-Raito, suéltame – le miré desafiante y este, soltando una pequeña risita me dejó

-Bitch-chan, ¿teníamos un trato, ya te has olvidado de que íbamos a vernos aquí?

-Lo primero, deja de llamarme Bitch-chan, no soy ninguna vulgar. Segundo, dijimos vernos, ahora, me voy. Adios Raito-kun. – se rio un poco, mientras que yo estaba muy seria y con los brazos cruzados, hasta que continuo hablando él

-BITCH-CHAN, ¿quieres que ya se acabe la diversión? Si aún ni hemos empezado…

-¿De qué hablas? Nos vemos, Rai- Y tan normalmente, plantó sus labios sobre los míos. Me puse muy roja y molestada, ¡Se había llevado mi primer beso!

-¡RAITO-KUN! ¡¿Qué haces?! – fui con la intención de pegarle una cachetada, pero este la paró con su mano mientras que sonreía con un rubor en sus mejillas

-Bitch-chan ¿no te gustó? ¡Jajajaja! Vamos, no mientas, quién no disfrutaría de mí – le aparté de mi camino

-Imbécil, nos vemos – salí de aquel lugar de una manera más rápida que de costumbre. No entendía cómo podía estar tan tranquilo, una persona así, ¡era despreciable!

Pasaron los días, y aunque parezca increíble, me encariñé ¿Puede ser? No sé, al principio me parecía la persona más pervertida de la tierra. Sin embargo, luego se volvió, un POCO más amable y dejó de hacer chistes sobre mi cuerpo o comentarios muy…obscenos sobre chicas, en general. Aunque desde hace unos días lo notaba más…sonará raro, pero lo siento, más distante y…excitado, sí. Muy típico de él. No volvió a mencionar el tema del beso, se lo agradezco, aunque no puedo decir que realmente no me gustara.

-Raito-kun, nos vemos mañana, ¡no te olvides del dinero que me debes! – Eso sí, siempre se olvidaba de todo lo que no le interesaba

-Hai Hai TN-Kun –Otro gran avance, pasó de llamarme Bitch a mi nombre, TN. UN GRAN AVANCE.

Caminé hacia casa como de costumbre, aburrida, mirando a la gente que se divertía en el parque. Crucé la avenida, caminando hacia una calle por la que debía pasar. No solía pasar mucha gente por ahí.

-¡AH! ¡Raito-sama! ¡Detente! ¡No aguantaré mucho más! – Era la voz de una chica, joven, que gritaba eso. Me quedé paralizada mirando hacia el frente sin moverme.

Lo siento, la curiosidad me pudo. Caminé lentamente hacia el lugar del que provenían las voces. La parte trasera de una especie de bar. Tenía la esperanza de que no fuera él, de que me hubiera equivocado, de que mis ojos me hubieran engañado. Error. Allí estaba, haciéndole algo en el cuello a ella notablemente sonrojado y mirándola con ojos grandes y deseosos.

Yo siempre, TN TA, me intentaba hacerme la fría y tener una actitud dura ante los demás, para que no me dañaran. Fue gracioso, yo tan tonta, dejé que alguien como él consiguiera mi confianza. Me veía estúpida, tapándome la boca con ambas manos. Mirando la escena, sin poder hacer nada, solo mirándoles. Dejé caer mi mochila al suelo sin querer, provocando que ellos me mirasen. La chica solamente cayó al suelo y él me miró con los ojos aún más abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa, indescriptible.

Sin mirar hacia él, sin ni siquiera coger mi mochila, corrí hasta que mis pies no pudieron más. Casi al lado de mi casa, me detuve y cuando levante la vista vi los ojos verdes de Raito mirándome tristes.

-TN…No era lo que pensabas, en serio, hace mucho que deje eso - ¿cómo que hace mucho dejo eso? Mis ojos me decían muchas cosas, que no quería creer

-Déjame – oculté mi cara bajando mi cabeza y andando lentamente hacia mi casa

-TN, lo que yo estaba haciendo era…-silencio – Esto – me cogió del brazo, acercándome a él y enseñándome dos grandes colmillos que yo nunca me di cuenta que estaba ahí

-¿Qué es…esto…Raito-kun? – Se acercó a mi cuello, yo tenía miedo, aunque confiaba demasiado en él y me quedé quieta, que estúpida soy ¿no?

El clavó en mí esos dos colmillos. Al principio casi grito, aunque pude aguantar. Le miré un poco asustada, dolía, era un vampiro, no entendía nada.

-Perdóname, no aguantaba más, es que con solo mirarte…me provocas a querer probarte, eres tan… - y entonces yo le callé con un tímido y pequeño beso – ¡EH! ¡que el acoso se supone que lo tengo que hacer yo!

-Demasiado tarde – Le saqué la lengua haciéndole burla

-Me has provocado TN – me cargó en brazos y de alguna manera entramos a mi casa

-¿Qué crees que haces? – se escuchó su risa en mi vacía casa

-Demasiado tarde para ti…BITCH-CHAN

 **Y esto fue todo, el próximo...SHU! Gracias por todo, AGRADEZCO LOS REVIEWS**

 **Muchas gracias a mi amiga** ** _MoKaori y a Mitsuki19_** **por su apoyo con el de Ayato!**


	4. Shu

**Bienvenidos a este ONE-SHOT de Shu. Odio como me quedó, pero ya que lo escribí, aquí lo tienen. En este FanFic la actitud de la protagonista y por lo tanto, "tú", se basa en una chica que no se relaciona mucho con nadie. Pues cree, que no debe involucrar a los demás en su propia vida. No sabe que Shu es un vampiro, en este ONE-SHOT NO.**

 **TN: Tu Nombre**

 **TE: Tu Edad**

 **CP: Color de Pelo**

 **CO: Color de Ojos**

NARRADOR POV

TN es una chica con TE años. Tiene un precioso pelo CP y unos bonitos ojos de color CO. Estudia en la academia Ryoutei y tiene una gran inteligencia. Por sus buenas notas y su facilidad en los estudios, algunos alumnos de su misma aula le molestan, los demás solo la odian en secreto. Llegando el algunos casos a hacerle Bullying. Normalmente le molesta Mikao, una chica muy popular que tiene a todos los chicos e incluso chicas bajo su control. Su mejor amiga se llama Siu, llevan juntas desde pequeñas y siempre han estado muy unidas.

TN POV

Acabó la clase, y me levanté para irme

-Nee TN-Chan – me llamaba mi amiga Siu – Me vas a hacer los deberes ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo? No creo que me dé tiempo, lo siento

-¿Oh? TN…Eres tan tonta…tendré que decirle a Mikao que te ponga un castigo duro la próxima vez-salió del aula. A veces me preguntaba ¿realmente se consideraba mi amiga?

Salí del aula, deteniéndome al ver a Mikao apoyada en la puerta.

-¡Eh! Pero si es TN… ¿tampoco me quieres hacer los ejercicios a mí?

-Mikao, apártate, ya hablé con Siu, no tengo tiempo, ahora perdóname tengo cosas importantes que hacer

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo ser p-?

-No, no quiero que me insultes Mikao, déjame, debo irme – fui a andar pero su puño me paró. Me dio en mi mejilla. Deteniéndome al instante y gritando por el dolor

-JAJAJAJA! Eres taaaan patética, creo que realmente mereces un castigo ¿no crees?

-Detente Mikao - Volvió a darme otro golpe en la mejilla y me encerró en la sala de música – ¡MIKAO! ¡No me encierres! ¡ÁBREME!

-Las tontas como tú merecen estar encerradas…me das asco… ¡nos vemos! – se fue

Me arrodillé el suelo y comencé a llorar ¿por qué yo merecía esto? No les había hecho nunca nada

-Eres ruidosa, cállate – era la voz de un chico ¿había un chico que me estaba escuchando? Todo iba de mal en peor…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estás? – comencé a levantarme andando por aquella clase

-Que molesta – Miré detrás del piano, y allí estaba. Un chico bastante guapo intentando… ¿dormir?

-¿Cómo te llamas? Yo TN

-Shu – abrió un ojo e instantáneamente el otro, se sorprendió por algo - ¿Qué te ha pasado en la mejilla?

-¿Eh? – Me toco el lugar donde me duele – Ah, esto, un simple golpe – sonrío

-Bullying ¿eh?

-¡No es Bullying!

-No soy imbécil…mira, déjame ayudarte

-No necesito…la ayuda de nadie

-No? Ah bueno, si eso es lo que quieres… - silencio

-Perdona, realmente necesito a alguien

-Vale, me ofrezco a ayudarte si tienes algún problema y tengo…ganas de moverme hacia allí – me extiende la mano

-Vale, muchas gracias- le doy la mano y él me indica una ventana abierta. Salto por ella.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE…

-Anda, mira a quién tenemos aquí– Mikao

-Sabes, TN, siempre he tenido envidia de tu bonito pelo CP – Siu…

-Podemos arrancárselo, será divertido ¿no crees? – me tiran de un lado del pelo

-Claro, juguemos un poco – Siu me tira de un mechón, arrancándome algunos pelos

-¡AH! ¡PARAD! – De repente veo a Shu detrás de ellas con unas tijeras que esconde. Pronto se dan cuenta y se giran hacia él

-Oh…que chico más guapo… - dice Siu

-Juguemos un poco con ella, ¡chico mayor! –exclama Mikao

-¿Qué tal si juego contigo? – ¿Shu? ¿Qué haces?

-Me parece bien, rubio – Mikao responde quitándose la chaqueta. En cuanto se pone a mirar a Shu de arriba abajo, este le coge de la espalda. Ella se queda quieta y él le corta parte de un mechón.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Qué haces?!

-¿No querías jugar?

-¿Qué? Todo es por tu culpa TN… ya verás…

Se van corriendo. Shu me mira y suelta las tijeras, dejándolas caer en el suelo.

-Muchas gracias – me inclino – Realmente me has salvado… - respiro profundamente

-Nada…adiós – se da la vuelta y se va. Intento detenerlo, ¿por qué no puedo?

Después de esto, salí del colegio y me fui a mi casa. Durante del camino, ya tarde, veo una sombra detrás mío y me giro un poco asustada. Viendo a Mikao acercarse con un cuchillo en la mano

-Mikao… ¿qué haces tan tarde por aquí? – ignoro lo que lleva en la mano…

-¿No te dije que me ibas a pagar?

-Yo no he hecho nada…Por favor, me tengo que ir

-JAJAJAJA ¿A dónde vas? ¿A casa a llorar? Por favor, todo el mundo sabe que eres una chica tonta sin amigos ni nadie que la quiera realmente

-Eso no es cierto, tengo a…Siu

-¿SIU? Sí, ella te quiere…te quiere matar, justo como yo – pausa – eres una persona que sobra en nuestras vidas, únicamente deberías morir – se me acerca

-Aleja el cuchillo de mí – en un movimiento rápido me raja un brazo – ¡AH! Mikao…ayúdame, duele mucho, por favor, Mikao

-Mikao esto…Mikao lo otro…desaparece – me corta el otro brazo de igual manera y se va corriendo. Lo veo todo negro.

SHU POV

Este olor a sangre…de… ¿TN? Salí de la limusina sin dar explicaciones y me dirigí al lugar. Allí llegué y vi a TN tirada en el suelo con los dos brazos rajados. Seguro había sido esa niña tonta. No tenía los ojos abiertos, aunque sentía su corazón palpitar.

-TN, no me asustes, despierta – silencio – debería curarte

Me tele transporté a mi habitación y rápidamente le curé las heridas. Más tarde, volví a tele transportarme cerca de donde la había encontrado, para que mis hermanos no la olieran y vinieran a por ella. Abrió los ojos.

-¿mm? ¿Shu? Creía que estaba muerta… ¿me has curado? - se mira sus brazos - Debería haber muerto…soy un estorbo para todos…No debería haber nacido ¿no crees? - me mira sonriendo

-Para mí no, creo que te aprecio – por alguna razón, le beso. Sus labios son realmente suaves, no sentía esto desde hace tiempo, es ¿afecto?

-Shu… ¿por qué me besas? soy una estúpida

-Ellas me dan asco, ellas son las estúpidas. Si quieres estar conmigo…te lo permito

-Muchas gracias, pero, creo que te quiero, Shu

 **Y bueno, esto fue todo, el próximo es de Kanato :3 ME GUSTAN MUCHOS LOS REVIEWS**

 **RESPONDIENDO A REVIEWS DE MIS FANTÁSTICAS LECTORAS**

 _Para_ _ **MoKaori**_ _: Muchas gracias amiga, me alegra que te gustara el de Raito. Es el único de los que he escrito que me convence xD_

 _Para_ _ **Elena Duchane**_ _: Gracias por los ánimos con el de Raito, fue genial que te gustara!_

 _Para_ _ **Mitsuki19**_ _: Bueno, verás, yo me invente en este ONE-SHOT la personalidad de Raito sin dejar su lado pervertido por supuesto. Igualmente te agradezco mucho que te pareciera lindo ^^ Nos vemos_

 _Para_ _ **Skarllet Northman**_ _: No fue mi idea poner lo de TN, únicamente lo leí en otro fanfic y me pareció genial. Aún así gracias y espero que lo sigas leyendo_


	5. Kanato

**Espero que os guste mucho. Este ONE-SHOT si me convence más xD**

 **En este "cap" la protagonista sabe que son vampiros. Y Teddy no lleva dentro nada de Cordelia.**

 **TN: Tu Nombre**

 **DF: Dulce Favorito**

TN POV

Mi nombre es TN y llevo desde hace un mes en la mansión de los Sakamaki. Solamente me dijeron que estudiaría con unos compañeros y me encerraron en esta casa. Cuando llegué, lo único que me contaron fue que debería casarme con uno de los chicos de esta casa, que debía elegir. Pero nadie me avisó que eran jodidos vampiros ._.

-¡OH! ¡Casi me olvido, mi DF! Lo guardé en algún lado antes de venir aquí – comienzo a buscar en mis maletas hasta encontrarlo – Aquí estás delicioso DF… - voy a morderlo…

-TÚ, dame de eso – me atraganto y empiezo a toser

-Ka-Kanato… ¿Quieres de esto? – le saco la lengua mientras muevo el dulce de un lado a otro

-Dame ahora, tú debes obedecerme – se empieza a enfadar

-Pídelo con por favor – me cruzo de brazos mientras muerdo otro poco de DF

-¡Dame! – no me asustan con lo de ser vampiros ¿por qué? No lo sé, pero no son tan duros como parecen

-¡Dilo! – imito su cara de enfado y él se calma un poco

-Po-Po-Por favor – me mira haciendo un puchero y parto la mitad dándosela

-¿Qué se dice? – deja de comer y me mira

-¿Está rico? – Puff… ¿a alguno de estos chicos le enseñaron el por favor o el gracias?

-¡Gracias! ¡Se dice gracias! – Inflo los mofletes y le miro, tragándome el último trozo – Oye, Kanato, respecto a casarme con alguien –se me queda mirando muy atento - ¿Te importa si yo te escojo a ti? – Deja de comer, tragando su último trozo. Me fijo bien…¡está con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas! ¡En sus bonitas y suaves mejillas!

-No es que te necesite – mira hacia otro lado refunfuñando – pe-pero no me importaría

-¡Gracias por todo Kanato! - le doy un beso en la mejilla y se tele transporta, desapareciendo

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS…

Yo iba tarareando una canción cuando de repente veo a Teddy encima de la mesa

-Espera, Teddy solo… ¿Kanato estás aquí? – Me giro mirando a todos lados, pues nadie responde – Bueno, se lo llevaré a su cuarto

Me acerco a la mesa y cojo a Teddy. Me dirijo a llevarlo a su cuarto cuando alguien me coge del brazo apretando fuerte

-¡Ay! Subaru, ¿qué quieres?

-TN, dame de tu sangre ahora

-¡No! Te dije que no os iba a dar mi sangre más, además, voy a llevarle su peluche a Kanato

-Tú no eres quien para decidir eso, y ahora eso no me importa, dame tu sangre

-Aléjate de mí, ¡no te pertenezco! – cuando vuelvo a mirar a Subaru, a su lado estaba Kanato muy enfadado. En un segundo, vi el puño de Kanato sobre la cara de Subaru. Me quedé quieta, hasta que sentí a Kanato dándome la mano. Me agarré a él feliz y nos tele transportamos a su cuarto.

-Kanato, muchas gracias por lo de hace un momento – le sonrío dándole un beso en la mejilla

-TN, ¿me perteneces verdad? ¿Eres mía cierto?

-¿Tuya? – Silencio – Claro que sí Kanato, para siempre

-Prométeme que vas a estar siempre a mi lado – comienza a llorar – ¡promételo, PROMÉTELO TN!

-Te lo prometo Kanato – le seco sus lágrimas

-En ese caso ya no necesito a Teddy – coge a Teddy de una manera muy brusca y comienza a arrancarle el relleno

-Kanato…eso era importarte para ti, no debías haberlo roto… - me besó, aunque muy sonrojado, me besó, tan suavemente…a veces olvidaba que eran vampiros, él era tan dulce…

-No importa, tú eres ahora lo importante para mí, duerme conmigo TN-Chan

-Hai Kanato-kun!

 **Siento que fuera corto, no tengo mucho tiempo. El próximo será Subaru. Espero vuestros Reviews, BAAAY**

 _Para MoKaori: Mi querida amiga Batman, gracias por tus ánimos :D Espero que te gustara este sobre Kanato, pues creo que es tu preferido ;)_

 _Para Skarllet Northman: JAJAJA todas soñamos con Shu_

 _Para Mitsuki19: Me alegra muuuucho que te gustaran los anteriores y el de Shu (es perfecto SHU ES PERFECTO) Espero que te gustara este sobre Kanato, nos vemos :3_


	6. Subaru

**Bienvenidos al One-Shot de Subaru. En este "cap" la protagonista (tú) es bastante dulce y sabe que son vampiros.**

 **TN: Tu Nombre**

 **TE: Tu Edad**

 **PA: Peor Asignatura (¿alguien pensó en los PA´s de corazón de melón? ¿Solo yo? Jaja jugué demasiado hace mucho xD)**

NARRADOR NORMAL:

TN es una chica muy dulce y bonita que desde hace poco vive en la mansión de los Sakamaki. Desde que llegó a estado soportando los menosprecios de los vampiros. Todos y cada uno de ellos, la trataban y usaban como un recipiente de sangre. Era tan inocente que todos se aprovechaban. Sí, todos, excepto Subaru. Él únicamente la ignoraba.

Un día, TN estaba aburrida realizando los ejercicios del instituto. Había que admitirlo, era muy mala en todas las materias y además, ella solo tenía TE años y no entendía, a decir verdad, PA. Se le ocurrió la idea de preguntar a alguno de los vampiros, GRAN ERROR.

TN POV:

-Para esta respuesta… ¿qué tengo qué hacer?... ¡Moo! Debí poner más atención en clase – No se me ocurría la respuesta, así que decidí preguntarle a alguien

Salí de mi cuarto con mi lápiz y cuaderno en la mano y comencé a andar por los grandes pasillos. Tras estar un rato buscando la habitación de alguno de los Sakamaki (pues no me acostumbraba a este enorme lugar) divisé al fondo la habitación de Reiji y corrí hacia ella.

-Reiji-sama – abro la puerta despacio

-Adelante TN – se sube las gafas - ¿Qué necesitas ahora?

-Me podrías ayudar con un ejercicio…de ¿PA?

-¿E interrumpir mi lectura? Lo siento, a no ser que quieras que primero pruebe tu deliciosa sangre no te obedeceré en ningún momento – Me alejo un poco – Puedes irte

-Hai…Adiós Reiji-sama

Salí de aquella sala, que creo que realmente era la biblioteca y busqué otra habitación abierta. Pude ver al fondo otra, de nuevo corrí un poco hasta llegar a ella.

-¿Puedo pasar? – abrí un poco la puerta, viendo en su interior a Kanato

-Claro TN – Kanato era muy amable, aunque debía decir que el normalmente no era así - ¿Qué quieres?

-Kanato-kun, podrías… ¿podrías ayudarme con un problema que tengo en PA? – Vi como su cara alegre cambiaba a una de enfado – Kanato-kun ¿estás bie-

-¿SÓLO ERA PARA ESO? – me gritó acercándose un poco a mí – Que decepcionante, y yo que creía que me traías un regalo…

-¿Un regalo? Podemos ir a comprar uno cuando acabemos ¿te parece bien? – esperaba un sí

-¡NO! El regalo era tu sangre ¡Tonta humana! – agarró una lámpara con intención de tirármela

-¡Tranquilo Kanato-kun! – su cara de enfado iba a más, así que sin decir nada más comencé a correr. Kanato se ponía demasiado nervioso a veces.

Bajé a la planta inferior, me asomé a la puerta y allí lo vi. Al único chico que aún no me había mordido. Aquel vampiro callado, Subaru. Creo que podría ayudarme un poco con mis deberes.

-¡Subaru-kun! ¿Qué tal estás? – sonreí

-TN, ¿qué quieres? – siempre estaba molesto, eso me ponía triste, creo…

-Subaru-kun… ¿me podrías ayudar con un ejercicio de PA?

-Que molestia

-Por favor – inflé los mofletes mirándole

-Tsk…Vale, trae eso

-¡Arigato Subaru-kun!

Pasó un minuto en silencio. Subaru miraba fijamente la hoja. Yo le miraba fijamente a él.

-¡Deja de mirarme humana, no me concentro!

-P-perdona Subaru-kun, continúa…

Pasó otro minuto

-Haz esto y luego escribe esto

-Pero si haces eso ¿no sería lo contrario?

-¿Cómo? Pero ¿no es así?

SUBARU POV:

A decir verdad no tenía ni idea de que estaba haciendo. Solo tengo 16 años. No recuerdo a ver visto eso antes, lo demuestran mis notas. Además TN no ayudaba mirándome. No hacía más que intentar no sonrojarme delante de ella. Y tenía demasiada sed.

Estaba también muy nervioso y TN lo notó, empezándose a reír. Me molesté un poco, y con mi fuerza, golpeé la hoja donde tenía sus deberes y se la rompí.

-Subaru-kun… Perdona…– se empezaba a alejar

Debo ser terrible, hago que los demás me teman

-TN…Yo…no quería… - Se acercó rápidamente a mí y puso su cara muy cerca de la mía

Y yo, instantáneamente la besé, lo más delicado que pude. Se separó de mí y me dejaron paralizado las palabras que me dijo

-Quiero que me ayudes otro día a hacer los ejercicios ¿vale? – no estaba tan mal ayudar en los deberes…

 **Siento que haya sido tan corto, demasiados exámenes. Os recuerdo que me gusta mucho contestar a vuestros maravillosos reviews. Gracias y hasta la próxima! También quiero dar las gracias por la gran cantidad de comentarios que recibo que me ayudan a continuar**

 _Para Haruki-senpai: Muchas gracias por tu comentario ^^ Y he de decir que aunque Kanato no es el que más me gusta, me encanta su personalidad dulce. Espero que te haya gustado este cap del fantástico Tsundere. Nos vemos :)_

 _Para Skarllet Northman: Coincido contigo, aunque Kanato es peligroso es muy dulce :D_

 _Para MoKaori: Jajaja es que Kanato es muy cuki ¿quién no lo querría? Espero que te gustara este de Subaru, mi querido Batman. Ah! Mira tu correo ;)_

 _Para Mitsuki19: Siento que este tardara un poco más, no tengo tiempo :´( Gracias por seguir este FanFic y por tu comentario, nos vemos_

 _Para Elena Duchane: Te comprendo totalmente, yo también estoy muy ocupada y agobiada, pero bueno. Todo por mis fieles lectoras y lectores. Espero que te gustara este ONE-SHOT y me alegro de que también el anterior y los otros. Besos y hasta la próxima ;)_


	7. Reiji

**En este último (por ahora) ONE-SHOT de los Sakamaki (pues me quedan los maravillosos Mukami) La protagonista es bastante rebelde y al principio no sabe que son vampiros**

 **TN: Tu Nombre**

 **CF: Color Favorito**

TN POV:

Corría por la calle, buscando un lugar donde escapar de la lluvia que me estaba helando (por supuesto además de mojando). En una de las veces que aceleré el ritmo, me tropecé con algo y caí al suelo. Me lastimé las manos raspándome la palma. Sí, la sangre me caía de las manos, pero luego me pararía a limpiarme. Cerré las manos en un puño y seguí corriendo.

Pasado un rato encontré una casa, mejor dicho enorme-gigantesca-mansión. Pensé en pasar un rato por allí, así esperaría un poco.

Volví a correr, llegando pronto a la súper casa (llamémosla así). Entré sin llamar (no era muy educada que digamos) y comencé a andar por el interior, era muy extraña, como las de las películas. Estaba pensando en esto, cuando una mano me tocó mi hombro. Me giré al momento, colocándome en posición de ataque. Me relajé al ver a un chico simple mirándome enfadado.

Tenía el pelo negro y los ojos rojos, admito, que esos ojos me intimidaban un poco pero no me iba a dejar vencer por alguien como él. Había ganado peleas otras veces con chicos con muchos más músculos que él.

-Perdona, señorita, ¿qué hace usted aquí? – Puf…hablaba bien, que asco

-Tengo frío y estoy mojada ¿a dónde podía ir? ¿Señorito, me sugiere otra idea mejor?

-Pues tendrá que abandonar este lugar, la puerta está por allí, le acompaño – fue a cogerme del brazo pero yo me moví rápido ignorándole y comenzando a andar hacia otro lado

-Lo siento, pero no quiero helarme

-Vuelve aquí. No puedes entrar en las casas de los demás e intentar quedarte

-Mira como si puedo – me giro, sacándole la lengua y corro por el pasillo

Entré a una habitación llena de experimentos y cosas así, además de muchísimos libros. Fui a coger un líquido brillante de mi color preferido el CF, pero apareció frente a mí el chico de nuevo. Me alejé y me crucé de brazos.

-¿Por qué has entrado aquí? Te dije que te marcharas, aquí está tu castigo

-¿Cómo que castigo? Piérdet- Aquel chico sin darme cuenta, me cogió los dos brazos detrás de mi cabeza y sacó unos dientes afilados, como en las historias de vampiros

-Reiji Sakamaki - ¿para qué me decía su estúpido nombre?

-Pues, TN, sí, sí, un placer y todo eso. Ahora suéltame friki

-Cállate – me mordió, ¡ese chico me estaba mordiendo! Me moví de un lado a otro, aunque paré pronto, pues cuanto más me movía más dolía.

Al rato me soltó, caí de rodillas sobre el suelo, mirándole la cara mientras que ponía en su rostro una sonrisa sádica.

-¿De qué te ríes? Eres un depravado

-No uses términos innecesarios, y vete de aquí humana

-¿Qué tiene de malo ser humano y no un monstruo? Seguro estáis todos los de tu especie solos, y a margados – cambió su sonrisa y se subió las gafas

-Eso no te incumbe – me intenté levantar para darle un puñetazo en su cara pero no tenía fuerzas y me desmayé

Cuando desperté estaba en mitad de un salón y había un chico de pelo rojizo frente a mí

-¡Oi! Por fin despertaste, Ore-sama quería chupar tu sangre ya

-Alejate de mí pringado egocéntrico. Y lo primero, no me vas a tocar y lo segundo, ¿por qué tienes ojos raros como un gato?

-Lo dice la chica de la nariz rarita

-¿Nariz rarita? Pelo tomate

-Déjate de bromitas estúpida humana – clavó sus colmillos en mí lo más fuerte que pudo

-¡Oye! De-detente…Ayuda… - apareció Reiji de nuevo y empujando a ese pelirrojo, me cargó en sus brazos andando hacia la habitación de antes

Me dejó sobre un sillón y se me quedo mirando callado

-Gracias Reiji-san, ese pelirrojo…me las pagará. Por cierto, aún no te he perdonado de la mordida de antes.

-No me importa, solo que no te acerques a los demás

-¿Hay más?

-Nosotros somos seis– hizo una pausa – Ahora que sabes lo que somos no te puedes ir, por lo que asegúrate de que estás a mí lado en todo momento, no hables con los otros.

-Eso…me huele a celos…jajaja

-Cállate, desde hoy, te tendré que enseñar modales – acercó su cara a la mía

-Va-vale me callo cuatro-ojos-sama – esto sería divertido

 **Odio como me quedó, aunque teniendo en cuenta de que siempre evito por alguna extraña razón (no me cae bien) a Reiji. Quería que mis lectoras tuvieran también a este gafitas como todos los demás vampiretes. Gracias por vuestros reviews QUE PODÉIS SEGUIR COMENTANDO :D Hasta la próxima que será con Ruki Mukami**

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

 _Para Skarllet Northman: Jajaja es muy bipolar y se pone nerviosillo, pero Subaru es Subaru_

 _Para Comet Shine: Muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra realmente que te esté gustando :D Y espero que todos los demás FanFics te agraden_

 _Para Haruki-senpai: Yo a el colegio le llamo la cárcel, osea que sí, tienes toda la razón. Me alegra que te gustara el de Subaru, amo cuando está nervioso y sonrojado, te dan ganas de abrazarle y no soltarle para que nunca este solo._

 _Para MoKaori: Si hija mía (ahora soy tu madre xD) Antes estaba viciada con corazón de melón, pero es que me desesperaba con los Puntos de Acción y lo dejé (demasiados pocos para el movimiento que tienes que hacer para buscar a Nathaniel) Me sigue alegrando enormemente que te gusten mis FanFics, hasta la próxima :3 (yo también contesté)_


	8. Ruki

**Hola! Agradezco infinitamente los numerosos reviews que he recibido, mil gracias. Bueno...En este ONE-SHOT comenzamos con los Mukami. La protagonista es una chica inteligente y aparentemente loli, aunque no se parece en nada a este término una vez que la conoces. Sabe que son vampiros.**

 **TN: Tu Nombre**

 **CP: Color de pelo**

 **TP: Tema Preferido**

NARRADOR POV:

TN caminaba por los pasillos de su instituto, el Ryoutei, una academia nocturna a la que asistía. No entendía correctamente la razón por la que sus padres la habían inscrito, pero tampoco le importaba.

TN se dirigía hacia la biblioteca, el único lugar donde estaba tranquila y podía despejarse de sus molestos compañeros.

Llegó y comenzó a buscar entre las numerosas estanterías un libro interesante. Pasado un rato lo encontró, un libro de TP, sí, además de su tema preferido. Fue a cogerlo, estiró sus brazos y sus piernas lo que más pudo, pero seguía siendo demasiado pequeña. Buscó con la mirada una silla, o escalera lo suficientemente larga como para llegar. Nada.

RUKI POV:

Estaba concentrado leyendo un libro de TP cuando vi una chica al fondo estirándose para llegar a un libro. Buscó algo con la mirada y se dio por vencida. Me hizo gracia y me reí por lo bajo. No lo escuchó, o eso creía yo.

TN POV:

Diablos, no llegaba y un chico al fondo se reía de mí. Cierto, me debía de ver patética. Me fijé en que libro estaba leyendo, era el segundo volumen del mismo libro que yo me iba a leer sobre TP.

A paso firme, llegué junto a él y me senté a su lado.

RUKI POV:

Oí pasos acercarse a mí, aquella chica, de pelo CP se sentó junto a mí. Cerré el libro y la miré.

-Kon´nichiwa, ¿me podrías dejar tu libro cuando acabes? Por favor – sonrió

-Claro, es muy interesante, ¿te gusta TP? – asintió. Miré la hora, quedaba un minuto para irme a casa.

La CP comenzó a tambalear su silla hacia delante y hacia detrás (NO SE SI SABEN A LO QUE ME REFIERO XD)

Tuvo la suerte de que empujó unos libros haciendo que una montaña de ellos y otros que se encontraban cerca cayeran, uno tras otro. La chica se tapó la boca aguantando la risa, yo solo veía la escena indiferente, aunque en realidad quería reírme.

La bibliotecaria, llegó hasta nosotros y frunció el ceño

-Vosotros dos, os quedáis aquí hasta que no esté todo impecable – dicho esto, se marchó, quedando ella con una cara enfadada

-Perdona, pero, yo me voy a marchar. Si me disculpas… - Me levanté y le extendí el libro, con intención de irme. Ella lo apartó tirándolo al suelo

-Jajaja, NO, tú te quedas aquí ayudándome, en parte ha sido tu culpa – dijo en tono burlón, la faceta de chica adorable se había esfumado

-¿Mi culpa? Tú has tirado los libros, yo me voy… – me giré pero sus palabras me detuvieron

-OH… pero ¿Qué pasaría si le digo al director que tiraste todos los libros y me dejaste a mí, una chica indefensa, todo el trabajo? No había ningún testigo… - se rió

-Chica, no serás capaz – asintió haciendo una mueca de victoria, yo suspiré profundamente

-Bien, mi nombre es TN, y como habrás podido notar no soy tan adorable como parezco

-Ruki – comencé a colocar libros sobre la mesa

-Tú tampoco eres tan agradable como pareces – fruncí el ceño y le miré enojado. Ella solo se reía mientras también colocaba libros – Ya sé, Ruki-kun, tengamos un juego

-¿De qué tipo, intelectual?

-Por supuesto. El que más rápido lo realice gana. Quien gane, se va sin tener que ordenar los libros – Me gustó demasiado esa propuesta, ganaría sin problemas y le cerraría su boca

-Acepto ¿cuál es el reto? – miró a ambos lados y exclamó

-Tenemos que averiguar ordenar 30 libros al azar por orden alfabético y otros 30 por número de páginas. ¿Te parece bien, Ruki-kun?

-Ja, fácil, adelante – cada uno cogimos 60 y los dividimos en dos partes.

Para que no tuviéramos ventaja, luego nos cambiamos los montones de libros y comenzamos

-Bien, Ruki-kun…3, 2, 1… ¡Ya! – Comencé a colocarlos con paciencia ante todo.

-Vas a perder Ruki…

-Ni lo sueñ-

-¡Acabé! – miré un poco molesto y sorprendido su montón. Comencé a revisarlo y estaban todos y cada uno de ellos colocados correctamente.

-¿Cómo, es posible? – estaba enfadado conmigo mismo, había que reconocerlo

-Jajaja no me subestimes Ruki-kun y, disfruta mientras colocas

TN POV:

Jajaja, sonará extraño pero, me quería quedar con él. Solo lo había hecho para presumir delante de él. ¿Por qué? Pues porque me parecía guapo y se veía inteligente. Había que admitirlo, no estaba NADA mal.

-Nos vemos – no pude resistirlo. Me acerqué a él y le besé. Él no se opuso y me siguió, hasta que nos separamos por falta de oxígeno. Yo tenía las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y él un poco igualmente.

Le miré esta vez sonriendo de lado y él se volvió a acercar a mí. Yo esperaba un beso de nuevo, pero no, me equivoqué.

Me clavó sus colmillos en mis labios. Ah sí, se me olvidó que en esta escuela había vampiros. Dejando eso de lado, como ardía, me picaba y dolía a la vez.

-Eh R-Ruki-kun…. – se separó de mí y me miró sonriendo, sí, sonriendo, y enseñándome sus colmillos con mi sangre deslizándose en ellos. Se acercaba cada vez un poco más

Definitivamente no me iba ir de aquí

-Bueno, Ruki-kun, creo que me quedaré a ayudarte un poco más.

 **Y esto fue toditoo! El próximo será Yuma. Escribidme reviews, que siempre me animan :´)**

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

 _Para_ _ **MoKaori**_ _: Muchaaaaas gracias por decir eso de mis FanFics, siempre intento escribirlos lo mejor que puedo (como todo el mundo xD). Mi favorito de CDM era...Castiel y a veces Kentin. O dios mio, Castiel me recuerda a Subaru malote ahora que me doy cuenta JAJAJA. A mi Reiji tampoco me cae bien pero bueno, solo intenté que gustara mucho a aquellas que lo aman ;)_

 _Para_ _ **Skarllet Northman**_ _: Reiji es obsesivo con los modales sí...aunque es un friki del té ( no mentira, mola a su manera )_

 _Para_ _ **Sazuki**_ _: Los he continuado los más rápido que he podido. Espero que te gustara este de Ruki. Me alegra que te gustaran también los anteriores. Yo también amo el sonrojo de Subaru...lindo tsundere..._

 _Para_ _ **ZaryG**_ _: Uo! Eres la primera que veo que su preferido es Reiji, eso es guay (mola enserio, extrañamente me alegra) al igual que me alegra que te gustaran los One-Shots. Besos :)_

 _Para_ _ **OtakuDL**_ _: Siento que fuera un poco corto, no hay suficiente tiempo :´( Aún así, gracias por tu comentario de apoyo. Espero que te gustara este de Ruki ;)_

 _Para_ _ **Azusa KAWAII**_ _: WOW. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me animaste para escribir este jaja. Comenzaré a responderte poco a poco... A ver: Muchísimas gracias por decir eso de mí, aunque yo no me considero buena escritora pues me veo infantil, me alegran muchos comentarios como los tuyos. Gracias en serio por tu apoyo, no me molestas en nada, cuando más ánimo mejor. Y también, que ahora voy a seguir con los Mukami y si tiene éxito con los Tsukinami. Bueno, nos vemos, espero tus reviews ;)_


	9. Kou

**Perdonadme, pero me dio la inspiración de Kou y al final salió de Kou. El próximo será de Yuma, prometido. En este ONE-SHOT la protagonista le gusta todo lo relacionado con el anime, manga, videojuegos etc… Al principio no sabe que los vampiros existen y además, no sabe mucho del mundo de famosos y así pues no le interesa.**

 **TN: Tu Nombre**

 **TA: Tu Apellido**

 **SP: Sabor Preferido**

TN POV:

Eran las 6, de la tarde, por supuesto. Me entró sed y quería despejarme. Así que decidí dirigirme a una cafetería que conocía desde hace tiempo, en ella servían los mejores batidos de la ciudad. Me vestí con una camiseta violeta por abajo y más oscura por arriba con puntos negros. Agarré mis cascos y mi móvil y salí de mi casa.

Hacía frío, mala idea no llevar chaqueta. Total con escuchar un poco de música se me pasaría, oh sí, podría escuchar a Yuma (VY2 de vocaloid).

Llegué al establecimiento y me coloqué en la fila para pedir mi dulce batido de SP. Lo pagué y me giré en dirección a mi lugar de siempre. Justo en ese momento entraron unas personas y sin pensárselo dos veces, se sentaron en mi lugar. Era un chico con una chaqueta, rubio de ojos azules. 3 chicas a su lado muy apegadas a él, una rubia, morena y pelirroja, todas mirándole como si fuera un dios.

Se me olvidó decir que yo siempre me sentaba allí porque siempre me sentaba allí con mi prima y mi primo, pero un día desaparecieron de mi vida sin decir adiós. Así que yo, como una tonta, espero que vuelvan a sentarse ahí algún día. Sí, pero esos individuos me habían quitado el cómodo sitio.

Los miré enojada frunciendo el ceño

-Tsk… - me senté en una mesa cerca de ellos (no había otro sitio)

Saqué mis cascos y me los puse. También saque mi móvil para leer reseñas de anime y videojuegos.

Estaba escuchando mi adorada música, cuando las risas de aquellos individuos se colaron en mis cascos. Me giré mirándolos y se callaron. Unos segundos después, de nuevo volvieron a reírse esta vez un poco más alto.

-¿Se les ofrece algo? – sonreí intentando que fuera lo menos falsa posible

-No te preocupes, nada, M-Neko-chan - ¿Cómo? ¿Qué me acababa de decir? Me levanté de la mesa dando un golpe con las palmas de mis manos y mirándole desafiante

-Perdona, ¿¡qué me has llamado!? – Guardé mis cascos y mi móvil

-¡HEY! Te relajas chica – hablo la rubia

-Relajaros vosotros ¿por qué me molestáis riéndoos de mí?

-Cosas que TÚ no entenderías – enfatizó en el tú – Así que cállate chica – aquella castaña…

-Sois graciosas – el rubio me guiñó un ojo – sobre todo tú oxigenado

-Cierra tu sucia boca, no le hables así a nuestro Kou – La pelirroja, agarró mi batido que estaba sobre mi mesa, y me lo tiró por encima, dejándome empapada entera.

-Estúpidos – me quito un poco de agua de la cara – gracias rubito

Salí a paso ligero escuchando las risas de aquellas 3 horribles chicas

KOU POV:

Me quedé callado mientras que aquella linda chica, sí, no era fea, no iba a mentir, se iba. Humillada por mi culpa, eso había sido desconsiderado. No podía dejarla así

-Me voy – me levanté

-Espera, te acompañamos Kou-chan – Que tonta esta cataña, era una pesada

\- No. Iré solo – comienzo a andar y paro, cambiando mi voz a más seria – Y cambiad ese chan por un san – pongo mi voz normal de nuevo - ¿ne? – corro dejándolas atrás

Rápidamente vi a la chica empapada por delante de mí. Mientras que andaba entre la multitud. Tenía los muchos cerrados y avanzaba con paso firme.

-¡CHICA, CHICA EMPAPADA! – grité. Ella se giró. Lágrimas amenazaban con salir, pero no querían caer de su rostro

-¿Q-Qué quieres? – Era extraño, me sentía mal, aun siendo un vampiro, que normalmente me reía de los estúpidos humanos (en algunos casos)

-Perdóname, no pude controlarlas, están locas

-Ja, ni que fueras famoso – sonreí, señalando un cartel cercano con mi cara en él

-Bueno, soy un idol – la chica se tapó la boca sorprendida mientras se reía un poco. Me alegré acercándome un poco más a donde se encontraba ella

-Pero – volvió a estar seria – No te perdonaré por ello, fue tu culpa

-MMM…te compro otro batido ¿vale? – infla los mofletes – y te acompaño a cambiarte si quieres ¿No quieres andar por la calle con un idol?

-Vaaaaaale, si no hay otra opción. Pero no me importa que seas un idol

-Bueno, vale, en ese caso…Kou Mukami, espero que nos llevemos bien ¿eh M-Neko-chan?

-TN TA, no me llames M-Neko-chan de nuevo ¿vale oxigenado?

-No me digas eso, ¡es natural!

-Seguro…

TN POV:

-¡ah sí! Dime ahora mismo porque os reíais de mí

-Es que… – se empieza a reir

-¡Escúpelo Kou-kun!

-Llevas la misma camiseta que yo, y eres una chica – me miré la camiseta, era cierto, llevábamos puesta la misma

\- En ese caso, perdona por enfadarme tanto, me estropeabais la música

-Perdóname tú a mí, tú puedes ir vestida como quieras, y te queda mucho mejor que a mí – me sonrojé ¿quién no se pondría así con un ángel en frente? Ok, estaba exagerando

\- Bueno, vamos a movernos – me agarra de la mano mientras anda hacia delante - ¿Qué haces Kou – kun?

-Nada Tn-chan ¿te molesta?

-A-ah, n-no…

Llegamos a mi casa y él esperó fuera mientras que me cambiaba a una camiseta de vocaloid que encontré

-¿Con que vocaloid, eh?

-Por supuesto, me encantan sus canciones

-Yo canto mucho mejor que todos ellos – hace un puchero

-No seas malo, vámonos a por MI batido

Me compró otro batido de SP en otra tienda distinta, aun así, estaba muy rico. Nos paramos en un callejón bajando por un puente bastante oscuro (Tokyo Ghoul detected :v, corre Tn, corre)

-¿Qué hacemos aquí Kou-kun?

-No aguanto más, quiero morderte – eeeh?

-¿Perdona? – Me empujó al suelo, cayendo él encima de mí – Bájate de ahí Kou-kun

-Perdoname TN-chan~~ - me hincó unos colmillos en mi cuello. Dios mio, era un vampiro. Me quedé paralizada, mirando hacia el cielo. Al final se detuvo y se me quedó mirando – Tn-chan, no me tengas miedo ahora, no me apetece correr detrás de ti

-¿Por qué iba a correr de ti? – No quería parecer una miedosa y una débil, además aunque dolía muchísimo, no quería perder mi orgullo

-¿No vas a correr, desmayarte o llorar? UU~ Esto es nuevo, esto…

-Lo que digas, me piro vampiros – me reí y él me agarró de la mano

-No Tn-chan, te quedas, me gustas – me besó sin que yo pudiera pararme a pensar. Seamos realistas, yo no me negué, no era tonta y puede que suene estúpido, pero me pareció tierno

-Baka Kou-kun – alejé mi mirada de él sonrojada

-No partir de ahora, Kou-chan para ti

 **Y aquí acaba, muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios. He intentado hacerlo larguillo, y como veréis lo más pronto posible. SIGO DICIENDO QUE ME ENCANTAN LOS REVIEWS :3 Espero que os gustara este cap, nos vemos pronto**

CONTESTANDO REVIEWS:

 _Para_ _ **Skarllet Northman**_ _: Por supuesto, cualquiera pasaría de largarse de allí xD_

 _Para_ _ **MoKaori**_ _: Sí, la elegí loli en parte por ti, me acordé de ti y se me ocurrió :D De verdad, Batman, me alegras muchísimo con esas palabritas que me dices. Aunque yo creo que mi escritura es bastante infantil y muy mala, comentarios como los tuyos siempre me alegran el día. Me voy a ver a mi Subaru tsundere, que lo rapte ayer xD nos vemos_

 _Para_ _ **ZaryG**_ _: Me alegra mucho que te guste, en serio :D y por supuesto muchas gracias por comentar :)_


	10. Yuma

**Aunque no me gusta como me quedó, aquí tenéis el de Yuma. La chica es muy competitiva y no se deja fácilmente vencer. Es un poco mala con los vagos (a mí me mataría xD) pero realmente es dulce**

 **TN: Tu Nombre**

 **TA: Tu Apellido**

TN POV:

Estaba ilusionada. Hoy era el único día del año en el realmente me divertía. Hablaba de la competición deportiva de atletismo que se realizaba en mi instituto, Ryotei. Un día en que todos los señoritos mimados debían moverse para llegar a la meta. Era divertido ver como muchos lo intentaban y acababan casi desmayados. Y por supuesto, yo siempre ganaba, era tan fácil que lo podría hacer con los ojos cerrados.

Allí estaba, cambiándome a ropa deportiva para reírme de los últimos que llegaran a la meta. Tenía dibujada una gran sonrisa en mi rostro mientras que caminaba hacia la pista. Era un deporte mixto, por lo que también disfrutaba corriendo contra los chicos que caían al suelo.

Me acerqué al lugar donde debíamos correr y empecé a atarme los cordones de mis deportivas nuevas. Sentía una mirada sobre mí, y eso no era normal, pues para la mayoría era invisible. Terminé de atarme el pie izquierdo y mi levanté, girándome para ver de dónde provenía esa mirada de antes.

Vi a un chico con el pelo castaño con una especie de coleta y desordenado. Tenía unos ojos marrones y también llevaba ropa deportiva. Lo que más me llamaba la atención era su estatura, como mínimo de 1,90 m.

-Oye chico alto – me mira molesto - ¿piensas participar?

-Enana, voy a ganar

-Eso habrá que verlo. Sólo por que seas nuevo en esta academia no voy a perder contra ti.

-Que engreída cerda - ¿me ha dicho qué?

-¡¿Quién te crees que eres tú para decirme eso estúpido gigante?! – voy corriendo a donde se encuentra el "jugador de la NBA" y le pego un golpe en el brazo

-¿Y tú quién te crees dándome un golpe? – me da otro golpe a mí en el brazo, por supuesto, los suyos duelen mucho más

-Eres un estúpid- aparece el director mirándome enfadado

-Señorita TA queda descalificada - ¿des-descalificada?

-P-pero este chico también me ha golpeado ¡no es justo! Debe castigarle al igual que a mí

-Él no ha comenzado la pelea, es su responsabilidad, lo siento – se va

-Espero que ganes, estúpido gigante… - lo siento, me salían lágrimas, era inevitable. Llevo esperando todo el año para este día, el único día en el que alguien se fijaba en mí como una ganadora. Era egoísta, pero me alegraba participar. Ya que siempre estaba sola, una vez al año se fijaban en mí. Era tan triste.

YUMA POV:

¿Cómo puede ser que esa cerda me hizo sentirme culpable? ¡Arg! Ahora tendré que ir a buscarla

Caminé por el pasillo hasta que la vi en el suelo. Sentada, agarrando sus piernas con sus brazos. Con su cabeza enterrada sobre ellas. Le podía oír llorar.

-¡Oi! ¡Cerda! Deja de llorar, solo es una competición

-Cállate estúpido, todo es por tu culpa, tú no sabes nada

-No soy un estúpido me llamo Yuma, cerda, y no me eches la culpa. Todo es por tu forma de expresarte, es realmente horrible, yo no creo que debas ser así.

-Me llamo TN, y ya te puedes ir, no me animas ¿sabes?

-Eres molesta, ¿Qué podría hacer para que dejaras de echarme la culpa?

-No participar en la carrera

-Pues no participaré – aunque si quería, sería lo mejor ¿no?

-¿En serio no vas a participar? Tampoco es necesario q-

-¿No es lo que quieres? – me reí

-Bueno, sí, pero… no sé, tampoco soluciona mi problema

-Vale ¿Qué tal un trato?

-Yuma, ¿de qué hablas?

-Participo en la carrera y si pierdo te permito que me hagas lo que quieras. Pero si gano, me cuentas el porqué de tus lágrimas y tu…tristeza – le extiendo la mano

-Espero que pierdas – me da un apretón de manos sonriendo

-Que negativa, yo solo quiero alegrarte ¿eh?

-¿Q-qué? Sólo ve y pierde esa carrera

-Gracias, gracias – salgo corriendo hacia la pista

TN POV:

Me levanté y caminé hacia la pista. Había sido muy infantil, debía rectificar mi comportamiento

Llegué y vi a todos en sus puestos, Yuma se encontraba preparado y a punto de correr

-¡ÁNIMO YUMA- KUN! – Se giró hacía mí, buscándome con la mirada y sonrió. Mi corazón latió rápidamente. Yo me coloqué las manos sobre él y suspiré. Esta sensación no la tenía ni cuando corría. Y después de mucho tiempo, me reí realmente feliz.

Pronto escuché el sonido que anunciaba el comienzo. Y allí estaba Yuma, corriendo, era el más rápido de todos. Rápidamente los adelantó a todos y continuó corriendo. Era extraño, me sentía feliz. Llegó a la meta gritando un sonoro SÍ en alto. Comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada, entendí que debía ser yo

Mi cuerpo comenzó a moverse corriendo hacia el gigante. Ese momento era tan extraño, solo sentía como avanzaba, no podía controlarme.

Cuando llegué a su lugar salté sin quererlo agarrándome a él. Le abracé, saltando un poco para llegar a su estatura imposible. Él me correspondió mientras sonreía y reía, cosa que yo también hacía

-TN, me tienes que contar el porqué de tu llanto de antes

-¿En necesario? Ya no estoy nada triste

-¿Segura?

-Estoy bien, estoy feliz Yuma-kun

-¿Me puedes decir el por qué?

-¿De mi felicidad? – Asintió - Pues…creo que… jaja, tú – le besé sosteniéndome con él en el aire, pues no podía llegar hasta sus labios en el suelo

-¿C-Cómo? P-pero

-Perdón – bajo la cabeza avergonzada

-No me pidas nunca perdón. Creo que yo también estoy feliz contigo ¿vale cerda?

 **Y esto fue todo, el próximo será Azusa. Siento la tardanza, mucha falta de inspiración y exámenes. Nos vemos.**

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

 _Para OtakuDL: Muchas gracias por tu apoyo :´) Me ayudáis mucho a escribir_

 _Para MoKaori: Me encanta tener una amiga como tú! Te gusta Kou (por supuesto Diabolik Lovers, eso ya es demasiado obvio) También Tokyo Ghoul y VY2 :´D Felisidaaaaaah! Por otro lado, gracias porque siempre me animas cuando estoy un poquillo depre y agobiada. Además de que te gustan mis historias y eso para mí es hiper-super-mega-geniaaaaaaal! Sin nada más que decir, me despido mi adorable Batman_

 _Para Skarllet Northman: Seh, a partir de ahora me tiraré batido encima para atraerle (?) Se me va la pinza_

 _Para Mitsuki19: No importa si antes no comentas, con tu apoyo es suficiente para mí :D Me alegra que te gustaran mis historias con los adorables vampiretes. Nos vemos :)_


	11. Azusa

**Bueno, pues este será POR AHORA el último ONE-SHOT de este FanFic. A no ser que cambie de idea y tenga más tiempo. Si quieren más historias háganme lo saber y escribiré segundas partes para cada uno de los Sakamakis y Mukamis. También les recuerdo que están mis otras historias sobre ellos. Bueno aquí vamos: En este fanfic la lectora no sabe que son vampiros jus jus jus. Es verano, llevas sandalias y pantalones cortos y tal y cual jaja.**

 **TN: Tu Nombre**

TN POV:

Voy a llegar tan tarde a clase que seguro no me dejan ni entrar a la academia. Sólo debo acelerar un poco más el paso.

En una de esas veces que comenzaba a correr un poco, me tropecé. Por lo que noté, la sandalia se quedó pillada en una baldosa. Yo por lo tanto, tropecé y caí golpeándome la rodilla y parte de la pierna.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, bastante sangre caía de ella. Pero no me iba a detener. Llegaría aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en esta vida. Estaba exagerando, sí, pero no podía volver a casa (se me habían perdido las llaves unas semanas atrás y hasta la hora de la salida mi madre no llegaba). Así que corrí de nuevo hasta llegar.

Al estar allí, golpeé la puerta con ambas manos. Solo media hora y lo consigo, era tan tonta jajaja. Me hacía gracia a mí misma.

Sin embargo, me fijé que dentro, en el pasillo estaba un chico andando lentamente mientras miraba a una herida de su brazo.

Golpeé de nuevo la puerta llamando su atención. Me vio y se acercó muy lentamente.

-Perdona, ¿podrías abrir por favor? Te lo pido – junté mis manos y esperé su respuesta

-No…no creo… - ¿por qué hablaba tan despaaaacio? Y más importante, tenía que abrirme

-Por favor – me apunté a la pierna – Estoy muy herida – Al chico se le iluminó la cara, como si hubiera visto un pastelito en mi pierna

-Vale…pero…yo te curaré – asentí y él abrió la puerta lentamente (por supuesto, se abría y cerraba por dentro)

Cuando ya estuve dentro, el chico me acompañó a la enfermería donde estiré mi pierna.

-Me llamo TN ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Yo…Azusa… Mukami

-Una duda, ¿por qué hablas tan lento?

-¿Eh?... – se veía inocente, me sentí muy mal

-Nada, no me hagas caso, olvídalo – sonreí amablemente. Él sonrió un poco, muy poco, pero me sentí feliz

El chico se arrodilló provocando que yo me sonrojara un poco y me pusiera nerviosa

-¿Q-q-qué haces Azusa-kun? – él subió su cara, dejando ver su pequeña cicatriz en la nariz tras su pelo. Pero estaba a pocos centímetros de la mi cara. Mi corazón se me iba a salir ¿qué me pasaba? Se quedó callado, sólo mirándome - ¿N-necesitas algo?

-Nada…déjame curarte – asentí y tragué saliva. Bajó de nuevo su cabeza. Y me comenzó a lamer la pierna. Yo ya convertida en el tomate andante, me asusté un poco

-Azusa-kun ¡¿qué haces?! No debes hacer eso, detente

-Déjame curarte TN-san – siguió lamiendo estrujando un poco mis heridas para que saliera más sangre

-¡¿Qué se supone que haces?! – Me ignoraba. Subió un poco su cabeza para mirarme. - ¡PARA! – Sin darme cuenta, le pegué una bofetada en la cara. - ¡OH! Perdona, perdóname Azusa-kun, lo hice sin darme cuent-

-Continúa – comenzó a sonrojarse mientras se reía de una manera que me daba un poquito de miedo

-¿C-cómo?

-Golpéame de nuevo, hazlo TN, golpéame ¡Golpéame! – le miré aún más asustada

-No quiero Azusa – él me miró un poco enfadado. Se levantó y se acercó demasiado

-Dame de beber tu sangre – se acercó mucho MUCHO más

-¿Qué dices Azusa-kun? – Hincó algo en mi cuello, pude saberlo segundos después. Colmillos, sí, colmillos, un vampiro – D-detente…Azusa… - Se detuvo, limpiándose un poco la boca

-¿No te gusta el dolor TN-san? – parecía tan inocente…estaba en blanco. No sabía qué hacer, qué decir o cómo reaccionar. Lo único que salió de mí, fue negar con la cabeza. Él me miró con… ¿compasión? – Perdóname…fui malo contigo TN-san. Déjame recompensártelo… como hacen los humanos…

Yo aún me mantenía quieta en mi asiento. Pero sentí unos labios fríos pero a la vez tan tiernos y dulces, sobre mí. Azusa, este raro vampiro, me estaba besando. Se alejó con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Te…gustó la recompensa? – asentí ¿por qué mi cuerpo hacía lo que quería?

Él me sonrió, mostrándome sus colmillos. Sus preciosos ojos me miraban atentos.

-Azusa-kun - ¡Anda! Por fin pude articular una palabra - ¿Te apetecería que nos veamos luego?

-TN-san…no es necesario – ja, no me imaginaba que esas palabras podían hacer tanto daño en segundos

-Entiendo Azusa-kun, perdona – me levanté con intención de irme

-Espera TN-san…no quiero decir eso…me refiero a…que podemos vernos siempre - ¿Por qué estaba tan alegre? No, no podía enamorarme de alguien como él, al que acabo de conocer

-¿De verdad Azusa-kun?

-Sí, podemos irnos… a por un helado

-Pero, estamos en la academia y tenemos clases – hice una pausa – los dos deberíamos estar dentro de nuestra aula – hice otra pequeña pausa - ¿qué tal en un descanso?

-Quiero estar contigo…ahora mismo… - me agarró del brazo mirándome como un niño pequeño

-Bueeeeno – Azusa sonrió mucho, por lo que yo también – Podemos hacer una excepción

-Gracias… ¡vamos TN-san! – y comenzó a correr por el pasillo

Yo no sabía lo importante que iba a ser para mí este vampiro-masoquista-rarito

 **Y esto fue todo. Espero que les haya gustado. Agradezco el gran apoyo que he recibido escribiendo. Y les recuerdo que puede que continúe con segundas partes. Muchas gracias y nos vemos ;)**

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

 _Para Skarllet Northman: Yo también quiero quedarme descalificada de una competición por Yuma :´(_

 _Para Haruki-senpai: Muchas gracias. Intenté captar la esencia de Yuma no mejor que pude (?). Me alegro que te gustara y muchas gracias en serio por tu ánimo_

 _Para MoKaori: Me alegra que te gustara, me hizo feliz xD Muchas gracias por decirme esas cosas, voy a morir de amor jaja. Ñe, no, pero realmente gracias porque me has animado muchas veces con tus comentarios y con tus comentarios. Me alegra tener una amiga tan genial aunque no te haya visto, es guay :D Me alegra tu gran crecimiento WOW. Yo soy alta máaas o menos. Bueno, besitos :3_

 _Para AzusaKAWAII: Espero que este de Azusa te gustara xD Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. Y sobre todo por tus comentarios. Me alegra y me enorgullece tener lectoras como tú, me ayudas mucho jaja. Bueno, espero que te sigan gustando mis historias. Gracias :)_

 _Para ZaryG: Seh, aunque sigo diciendo, Reiji no es de mis favoritos, necesita love fangirl xD Bueno, me alegra mucho que te gustaran ;) THANKS_


End file.
